


Moving Forward

by pinkwildcat94



Category: Fangirl - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 09:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6001666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkwildcat94/pseuds/pinkwildcat94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cath Avery received the opportunity of a lifetime to study abroad and everyone she loves is taking the news differently. She'll have to learn to be selfish for once and follow what her heart tells her. A 3-part story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Cath had always thought that revealing something she has kept to herself would finally lift some weight off her shoulders. For a few seconds the weight was lifted. But with the look on everyone's faces, suddenly her shoulders felt heavy once more. Perhaps even heavier. Now all she wants to do is rewind time to take back what she just announced.

"This is a prank right? You're just joking with us, right?" Cath's twin, Wren pleaded.

Their father, Arthur, put his hand on Wren's shoulder to calm her down but it was not working, "Wren…please be calm," he advised.

"How could I? She's leaving us," Wren spatted, eyes still on Cath.

"It's only for a year," Cath reasoned.

"It's still abandoning," Wren accused.

"No, it's not." Cath sighed exasperatedly and looked over at Levi who was just as surprised by her news as her family was. Cath could tell he was trying to give her an encouraging smile but failing to do so successfully.

"This is a big opportunity for Cath. Frankly I think she deserves it considering all the achievements she has," Arthur said.

Cath was advised by the Head of Department of English in UNL to apply for their study abroad program over at Oxford University. By instinct, Cath said she did not want to apply because that means leaving everyone she loves. However that did not stop her from submitting the application, thinking that she would not be chosen anyways. She still had not received news if her application was even accepted yet but she will any day now.

Wren furiously turned her head over to Levi, "Do you know about this?" she demanded to know.

Levi shook his head, "No but –"

Wren turns back to Cath who was standing in front of her, "You didn't even tell Levi about this? Who are you?!"

"Wren, it's just an application. There are other students out there applying for this as well and they only accept like 5% of them. I might not even get picked so just calm down," Cath finally said.

Wren laughed bitterly, "Oh please, of course you're going to get it. You're you."

Cath scrunched her eyebrows together at the remark, "What does that supposed to mean?" she asked.

Before Wren could respond, the nurse comes informing them that visiting hours are over. Wren grabbed her bag and waved their father goodbye without waiting for Cath and Levi. Arthur hugged Cath tightly, telling her that he's proud of her and that she should consider this opportunity.

Arthur recently was diagnosed with throat cancer but thankfully the doctor found the tumor in his throat before it grew. The operation was a success but he still needed to stay in the hospital for a while to be observed. Wren and Cath have been by his side most of the time. Levi visited along with Cath every chance he gets.

Despite being told that he had cancer, Arthur has been quite optimistic about it. Or at least that's how everyone else sees it. Cath could tell that he's been worried as much as her and Wren. Given the situation in their family, Cath decided to keep the study abroad program application a secret until it is the right time to tell them. It looks like she could not have chosen a better time to announce it.

Cath and Levi left the hospital room and to their surprise, Wren was standing by the reception counter with her arms in front of hers, glaring at Cath.

"Are you just going to glare at me from now on?" Cath asked her sarcastically as they made their way out of the hospital. Levi followed closely behind the sisters. He knew better than to interfere with a sister quarrel.

"I cannot believe you did this. And with dad in the hospital like this?!" Wren said to her angrily, moving her arms as she spoke.

"It's not like I asked for this," Cath debated.

"But you sent in the application. That means deep inside you really want to go and leave us don't you?" Wren accused her. "You know what; I don't want to talk about this anymore. Do whatever you like. You're one step closer becoming like her."

With that, Wren walked away angrily. "Where are you going? I thought you were carpooling with us?" Cath called after her.

"I'm staying over at dad's and I'm taking the bus. Don't follow me," Wren replied before stomping down the hall.

You're one step closer becoming like her. Cath knew exactly who Wren was referring to and it hurt. Cath did not know whether she should cry or punch the wall or just disappear forever. Levi wrapped his arms around Cath as they walk towards the parking lot.

As they were walking, Levi kept quiet which was an odd thing for him to do. Levi (and Reagan) were graduating in a few weeks' time. Both of them have been talking about their relationship, which scares Cath a lot. Levi told her that he was going back to Arnold to help out in his family farm. However he mentioned once that he would love to just start from scratch.

Levi graduating would end their college adventures together. Not that they do much other than hang out in each other's room and just cuddle with one another. The idea of Levi not being in UNL with her is odd. Cath would see Levi's million dollars grin a lot lesser. Not having Levi in school with her would feel like walking around without an arm.

Levi promised to visit Cath every once in a while and they were going to call each other every day. However the idea of a long distance relationship is not really Cath's forte. The last long distance relationship she had was with Abel. Sure he was not exactly her boyfriend (more like an end table as Wren put it) but it did not end much too well for her. If Cath was accepted to the study abroad program, what would happen to her and Levi?

It was then Cath realized that her relationship with Levi had a timer. A timer that could go off anytime soon. Would Levi not be part of her world anymore?

"I'm sure she'll cool down soon," Levi said as they entered his truck. Levi's truck…she's going to miss it so much.

"What about you?" Cath asked.

"What about me?"

"How do you feel about all of this?" she wanted to know.

Levi waited to answer after he started the ignition. Cath could hear the faint sound of his sigh, "I think this is great for you. You deserved it. Not a lot of people get to be a part of this so I think it's great," he answered, looking at her with a small smile.

Cath was not fooled. She could tell that Levi might be just as upset as Wren was. He is forcing himself to smile while his eyes look distant.

"I'm sorry for not telling you sooner. I thought that you were focusing on your finals so I did not want to distract you," Cath apologized.

"You should not apologize about this, but I wished you would tell me sooner. We tell each other everything right? But don't worry about it. I'm rooting for you," Levi replied, grinning at her while holding her hand and kissing it while keeping his eyes on the road.

"I might not get it," Cath reminded him just to give his mind an ease.

"Oh come on, who would reject what you have to offer," he responded.

"Even if I do get accepted…"

"And you will."

After pausing for a second, Cath worked up the courage to say it, "What would happen to us?"

Levi thought about an answer to give her but he failed to come up with any. The truth is: he does not know what will happen to them. The future of their relationship is just as blurry to him as it is for Cath.

"We'll figure it out," he promised her. This is a promise that Levi was not sure he could keep.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Congratulations.

There it is. Those are the words that Cath have been dreading to see in her email for the past few days. Now it's a reality. She got accepted as one of the students to study abroad at Oxford University in the upcoming semester and she would be away for a year.

Up until today, Cath have been re-reviewing the brochures that were given to her regarding the program. She read testimonials from students who took part, even talked to some of them. She hated to admit it but she was actually considering of going.

"Wow…" Cath spoke unconsciously while sitting at her desk in her dorm room. Reagan was also currently present packing some of her belongings in a box that she was going to send back to Arnold.

Reagan had told Cath that after graduation, she would spend some time backpacking across the world before truly settling down in one place. She didn't want to return to the small town of Arnold where she knows everyone and everyone knows her. She wanted a fresh new start and Cath admires her bravery for willingly doing so.

"What?" Reagan asked Cath.

"Oh, sorry. I just received an email," she replied.

Reagan walked over to Cath's desk and read the first few lines of the email much to Cath's dismay.

"I didn't know you were applying for studying abroad," Reagan said.

"I didn't tell anyone really until last week," Cath replied in a daze.

"This is good right? Hey, maybe if I could visit you in London when I get there," Reagan said encouragingly.

"Mmhm…"

Reagan lifted an eyebrow. She has been living with Cath long enough to know that something is bothering her. She sat at Cath's bed and braced herself for some girl talk.

"You sound so excited," she said sarcastically.

Cath sighed deeply, "I just…I didn't expect to get in."

"So then what's bothering you?"

Cath closed her laptop and turned to face Reagan. "I told Wren, my dad and Levi that I applied for it. All of them took the news differently."

"How so?" Reagan asked while resting her back on the wall next to Cath's bed.

"My dad is happy about it and told me to go for it. Wren is angry because she thinks I'm abandoning her and Levi…I don't know how he's taking it. After the night I told them, he's been quieter and distracted lately," Cath told her.

"Did he say anything after you announced it to them?"

Cath nodded her head as she remembered the conversation they last had in his truck, "He said that this would be great for me."

"That's it?" Reagan asked.

Cath shook her head and looked at her shoes, "Not exactly. I asked him what will happen to us and he said that we'll probably figure it out soon."

"Whoa…" Reagan responded.

After a silence, Cath opened her laptop and looked at her email again. "Maybe I shouldn't go," she whispered.

"Don't be crazy," Reagan replied sitting up. "Cath, there are other students who would kill just to step foot into Oxford University and the opportunity for you to do so is right here in front of you. Take the chance!"

"But then I'll be gone for a year," Cath pointed out. Suddenly it became all too real for her. "What about my family? My dad is probably going to need constant care. Wren needs someone there for her, especially now that she and Jandro broke up. And what would happen to me and Levi? Besides I might not even like it at Oxford when I'm there. You know how much I hate change."

"Ok stop it right there," Reagan stopped her, holding her hand out in front of Cath. "Answer me this, when was the last time you have done something for yourself?"

"What?"

"When was the last time you have done something selfish for yourself that benefits you and no one else?" Reagan questioned her.

"I'm sure there is…"

"Not that I heard of."

Cath leaned back to her chair and try to think about it. She did not truly realize she needed to do something selfish in her life. She feels like once she does, it might affect other people around her negatively. She finds that with every action or decision she makes, there's a ripple effect and results may not be pretty.

"You know, it's not a crime doing something selfish for once. At least once in your life, you have to put your happiness before others," Reagan advised her. "Look at me, going backpacking straight away after college. That's not what my parents want. If they had it their way, I would be living in our family home until I'm 40. But it's not what I want. I made my own decision despite knowing that my parents are not happy with it."

Cath continued to look at the catalogues in the email she gotten while listening to what Reagan is saying. There were photos of the Oxford University campus and some information about excursions to Dublin, Paris and Edinburg. It was just some of the places Cath had only dreamed of going.

"My point is to not disobey your parents or anything like that. My point is that you have to put yourself first. Think what would benefit you for the long run," Reagan continued. "It is better than to look back in 40 years' time and wonder about the 'what ifs' you could have taken when you were given the chance to."

Cath gave it a thought for a moment. Reagan had a point. This is an opportunity of the lifetime for her and she might not be able to get a chance like this anymore.

"So you're saying I should go?" Cath inquired.

Reagan got up and went back to her boxes, "I'm saying, follow your heart. It knows you better than anyone else."


	2. Chapter 2

After careful consideration, the first person Cath called to tell them the news was her father. She went to the hospital to tell him personally. As expected he was proud of Cath. He was already planning throwing her a farewell party but Cath immediately turn down the idea, not wanting to be forced in social situations where she has to say goodbye to the people she loved.

"Does your sister know?" he asked Cath.

"No. I don't know how to tell her," Cath replied honestly. She thought about it over and over again and still had not figured out how to tell Wren. It has become more difficult considering that Wren is not answering any of her calls or text messages.

Arthur held to his daughter's hand, "She'll come around. She's just afraid of losing you."

"I'm worried about leaving you, dad. You just had an operation if anything happens, I might not be able to get here in time," Cath told him.

"Come on, Cath. The doctor found the tumor before it grew. I'm in the clear now," Arthur said optimistically.

"But what if the tumor comes back? What if it's more life threatening?"

"Honey, I don't know how to tell you this but I made a decision to only die of old age," Arthur said confidently. Cath could not help but raised her eyebrow at her father.

"Is that so?"

"That's right. I'm putting my foot down. I have decided not to die before I walk my girls down the aisle and see all my grandkids. That is a promise I am willing to keep," he vowed to Cath sincerely. "Just like I hope you will promise me to come back as soon as you're done."

Cath chuckled at her father and smiled as she held to his hand tightly. She will deeply miss him a lot. For the first time ever, she did not feel the need to worry about her father at all. However, she's still worries for Wren.

"If you're ok with me going then why isn't Wren? It's not like I'm permanently moving away. I'll probably get to come back for a visit if given the chance," Cath vented.

"Both of you have been tight since the day you were born. To you it may be a year but to her may be a century without her sister around," Arthur pointed out.

This made Cath think about their freshman year in college when Wren told her that they needed 'space' from one another. Cath of course hated the idea of not having Wren around 24/7 but she learned to deal with it. Of course she hated the idea of being on different continents and time zones away from Wren but this is something she wanted to do. Like Reagan said, she has to do at least one thing that makes her happy.

While she tried to plan a way to tell Wren, Cath decided to tell Levi first. Lately he has been distant, reasoning that he is preparing for graduation and packing his things to go back to Arnold. Cath offered to help but Levi turned her down. However he does make an effort to check up on her every chance he gets.

Cath decided to go to his house where it is one of the last nights he is going to have. She thought about the first time she was here when the 'kissing incident' occurred and how they have totally moved passed that as they dated. She also remembered the good times they had studying together, cooking together and simply just enjoying each other's company. Boy, she is going to miss all of it when he's gone.

One of Levi's housemates answered the door and invited Cath in. Cath climbed the staircase and stopped in front of his door. She softly knocks on the door and secretly hopes that Levi is sleeping so she would not have to do this yet. Unfortunately for her, Levi answered the door and was surprised to see her.

"I'm sorry. I know I should have called first," Cath spoke.

"No, it's fine. Come in," Levi welcomed her. He quickly moved some clothing from his couch to make room for her.

Levi's room was filled with some labeled boxes. Some of the posters he put up have been removed.

"Sorry it's a mess. I'm not that good at packing and organizing," he said after kissing her forehead. He went back to keep some more things in a box with his back facing her.

"You could have asked me to help. I would be more than happy to give you a hand," Cath offered.

"I didn't want to bother you," he said simply, still not facing her.

"I got the email," she started. It was now or never. "I got accepted."

Levi froze for a moment and finally turned to look at her. "That's great," he said, smiling with his teeth.

Cath wanted more than 'that's great.' "I'll be gone for a year," she informed him, in case he forgot.

"Yeah I remember you saying it," he replied, now sitting on the edge of his bed with his hand supporting his balance. "I'm proud of you."

"Are you?" Cath pressed on.

"Yeah, of course. You're the most talented writer I know. No one deserves this more than you," he replied easily.

Cath blinked her eyes in disbelief, "That's it?"

Levi brushed his right hand through his hair. He usually does it when he's frustrated about something. "What is it that you want me to say, Cath?"

"Something more than just 'great' or that you're proud of me," Cath responded, slowly growing frustrated herself.

Levi threw his head back and sighed, "Do we have to do this now?" he asked.

Cath stood up and looked down at him, "Yes we're doing it now. What has gotten into you? You're usually honest with me and now you're not. If you have something to say to me just say it, Levi. I can't stand having you not talk to me anymore."

"What do you want me to say to you, Cath? That I don't want you to go? That I don't like the idea of you being miles away from me where I can't just drop by any time I want to? That I hate the idea of not seeing you every day of my life anymore? I don't want to be that guy who is stopping his girlfriend from accepting the greatest opportunity she has," Levi snapped. Tears were forming in his eyes but he was really trying to control it. "I don't want to be that guy," he whispered.

Cath took his hand and sat next to him on his bed. "If I had it my way, I would follow you to Oxford so that I can be sure that you're safe and that you're happy. I would follow you anywhere Cath."

"Levi, I don't need to you to follow me everywhere. I can take care of myself," Cath told him.

Levi couldn't help but chuckled, "Yeah, I know you can. That's why I love you."

Cath kissed his hand and rested her head on his arm because his shoulders were too high for her to reach. "Is there anything else?" she asked him.

"What if…you meet someone else? Someone better than me…smarter than me in every way," Levi confessed. Cath jerked her head up quickly with her eyes wide in disbelief.

"Levi…"

"Oh come on. You're going to Oxford where there are all those smart guys who could easily sweep you off your feet with their English accents," Levi tried to reason with her.

"I would not be swooned by a bunch of British guys," Cath assured him. "And I doubt guys would be knocking on my door to ask me out."

"Why wouldn't they? You're brilliant and beautiful," he pointed out to her, making her blush a little. "Guys would probably get into a cage match just to win your affection," he joked.

Cath had to laugh, "Sure that would be interesting to see: guys fighting over me," she played along. "But it doesn't matter who wins because I would pick you always."

Levi smiled as he wrapped his arms around Cath and held to her tightly, kissing her forehead adoringly. "I love you, Cather," he whispered sincerely.

"You said that already," Cath replied.

"And I hope you won't get tired of hearing it."

They sat in silence for a moment with Cath wrapping his arms around his waist. The thought of her not having Levi to cuddle with made her emotional. She won't be able to do this every day anymore.

"I'm scared too, Levi," Cath said. "I'm scared what would happen to us when we're separated from one another. I'm scared that you would find someone else too. Someone that's better suited for you."

"Come on, who else can I find that would be willingly to read to me for hours?" Levi tried to console her.

Despite the playful tone in his voice, Cath kept a serious expression as he looked into his eyes, "I'm scared of losing you," she admitted. Levi responded by kissing her softly on her lips and resting their foreheads against one another.

"You could never lose me. Not even if you tried," he assured her.

Truth to be told, despite the fact that she knows that she is going to miss Levi a lot, they are both at places in their lives where a lot of things are about change. Realistically for their situation, it might be beneficial for the both of them if they take a break. At least for now. Both of them would not have to be tied down to anything and they can really find themselves on their own.

Telling that to Levi was painful for Cath but it was the right thing to do. She broke down as she was telling Levi that they should spend time apart from one another. Levi cried a little too but he let it happen because he knew that it would be good for them. He is still trying to figure out what to do with his life. He wanted Cath to come back to him when he's stable and ready for them.

He had to believe that fate is in their favor and they would find their way back to each other. Even though his head tells him that it would be a mistake to let her go, his heart knows that it is the right to do. It was then Levi made a promise to himself that he will be a better man as soon as Cath comes back to his life. He can be sure about of that.

They continued to hold on to one another the entire night. Levi completely abandoned his original plan of packing all of his stuff. He didn't care that he had to rush the next morning to move all his stuff to his truck. All he cared about is his last few moments with Cath. This is the moment that he will treasure the most while she is gone.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Getting Wren to talk to her again was always a task for Cath. It is definitely not the first time they gave one another the cold shoulder. They have been living with one another for years. They had normal sister fights like hogging the bathroom for too long or being caught stealing each other's clothing. Cath hated to admit it but they are practically adults, damn it! She's tired of cold shoulder treatments.

Cath was going to settle this once and for all.

She walked up to Wren's dorm room and used the spare key that Wren gave her for emergencies. This is an emergency. Cath and Wren needed to talk about this matter whether Wren likes it or not.

When Cath barged into the room, Wren was laying down on her bed listening to music loudly. Luckily her roommate was not around.

"What the hell?" Wren said to Cath, turning off the music.

"We need to talk," Cath stated.

"Maybe the first thing we should talk about is your manners. You can't just barge into someone's room uninvited even if you have a spare key," Wren responded bitterly.

"Well you wouldn't take any of my calls and texts."

"That's because I don't want to talk to you, traitor."

Cath sighed in frustration, "Wren please just listen to me ok? Just hear me out and if you don't want to talk to me completely after that then it's fine. I don't care."

Wren sat on top of her bed waiting for Cath to speak again. She still had the same expression she had back at the hospital. Cold.

Cath took a deep breath, "I got into the program," she started. "And I'm taking it."

Wren scoffed, "Well, bon voyage then," she added sarcastically.

"Just listen to me, will you?" Cath responded to her sarcasm. She was getting more frustrated with her sister. "I deserve this opportunity, Wren. I'm taking it because Reagan helped me to realize that I barely do anything for myself. I'm always taking care of you and dad. I know you take care of me too but I'm allowed to be selfish for once."

Cath's words seemed to hit Wren at some point. Wren could not help but start to tear up but she was not looking at Cath.

"I really expected that my twin sister would at least support me even just a little. I know it was wrong of me to not tell you that I was even considering of applying. But I don't deserve being treated this way by you and feel the need to convince you that I deserve this opportunity," Cath expressed her feelings. She had expected to break down but she did not. She wanted to get her point across.

Wren pulled her legs towards her body and sniffed, "I know you deserve it, Cath," she whispered. "But I can't stand the thought of you not being here with me."

Cath squeezed herself on Wren's bed, next to her. She wrapped her arm around Wren, consoling her. "You have always been there for me no matter what. Even when I was being a bitch to you in freshman year. I just can't imagine you not being here when I need you," Wren confessed.

"Hey, I'll only be gone for a year. I'll come back during senior year and we'll graduate together," Cath promised.

"A year in twin years is like a millennium, Cath!" Wren pointed out.

Cath then started laughing, "That is the most ridiculous thing I've heard all day."

"But it's true though," Wren sniffed again. She laid her head on Cath's shoulder. "I know you truly deserve this opportunity more than anyone Cath. You're such a talented writer and I hope you won't forget that."

"Thanks, Wren. You're pretty amazing too," Cath consoled her.

"I'm sorry I accused you of abandoning me…and that I said that you were like Laura. You're nothing like her. You're better than her…and me," Wren apologized.

"Give yourself some credit. You're better than Laura too," Cath responded.

"Wow, not having you around is going to suck. Who am I going to talk to now?" Wren laughed.

"You'll find someone. Or you can talk to me anytime you want. I'll be available to you 24/7," Cath assured her.

"Maybe when dad gets better, we could go to London and visit you. Perhaps you could introduce me to some hot British guys," Wren suggested.

Cath laughed again, "You and dad should definitely come and visit. Not promises on the hot British guys thing though."

"Speaking of guys, have you told Levi yet?" Wren wanted to know. She finished wiping her tears away and took out some protein bars she kept on her desk, offering one to Cath.

"Yeah I did…last night," Cath replied, taking a bite.

"And?"

"He said he was happy for me. We talked about our relationship and decided that it might be smart if we take a break," Cath informed her.

Wren almost chocked on her bar after hearing it. Her eyes widened in disbelief and she hit Cath's shoulder really hard. "WHAT?!"

"It's not that bad. Levi's graduating and moving back to his hometown. He said if possible, he wanted to venture out of Arnold. In addition with me being in Oxford, we figured to take a break from one another and let each other do what we need to and not be tied down just yet," Cath explained but could not hide her sadness in her tone.

"You're ok with this?" Wren inquired.

"I'm the one who brought it up," Cath admitted. She realized her voice started to croak as she continued talking. "Besides, if it was meant to be then we'll find our way back to each other right? That's how it always happens in the movies, right?" Cath meant for the question to sound rhetorically but it came out more of wanting reassurance.

Now Wren is the one wrapping her arms around Cath, "Oh Cath, of course it's the right thing to do. Both of you needed some time apart so you can grow," Wren comforted her. "If Noah and Ally can find their way back to one another in The Notebook then so can you and Levi."

Cath spent the next few moments crying over leaving Levi and her family but also spent the night with Wren talking about the study program and what she might get to do while she is there.

Finally being able to talk to Wren about Oxford is great. She loved being excited about this. For once in her life, she was actually embracing change. Cath's fear of change has always been about stability and comfort. Now she is actually not considering it. She is about to venture into a whole new world, much like Reagan and even Levi.

For once, she did not feel scared. She was actually looking forward to what the world has to offer her. There is no way she is turning back now. She is going to do it.


	3. Chapter 3

Graduation finally arrived for the seniors. That means Levi and Reagan will officially leave UNL. Cath and Reagan spent their final night as roommates by having a movie marathon and talked about where Reagan has been planning of going during her backpacking trip. She was going to cover Europe first and see where that leads her next.

The graduation ceremony went by without a hitch. Cath was sitting at the audience seats and clapped as hard as she could when Levi stepped on stage to receive his degree. He looked handsome in his red graduation gown. He grinned as he stepped on stage. 

At the audience seats, she spotted Levi’s family cheering him on. They must be proud seeing him seeing on stage and they should. Levi worked hard for his classes even with his struggles.

During the post-graduation ceremony, Cath walked around looking for Levi but spotted Reagan first. She hugged Reagan tightly; trying not to tear up that this is their last moments together. Believe it or not, Reagan even started to tear up herself. Cath was glad she got to meet Reagan and be her friend. She hopes their bond will not go away any time soon.

Cath finally spotted Levi who was with his family. He was currently posing for photos with his sisters while his mother was holding the camera. He looked happy. Cath’s stomach churned again as she remembered she would not be able to see him anymore.

Levi managed to see Cath grinned. He tried to excuse himself from the ‘photo-shoot’ but his mother, Marlisse, stopped him. When she followed Levi’s gaze, she waved excitedly at Cath and dragged her into the shot.

“Cath, I thought you weren’t going to make it,” Marlisse said. “Girls move aside, I want to take photos of Levi and Cath together,” she shooed her daughter. 

Cath figured that Levi had not told his family about their current relationship status. But still, Cath and Levi politely posed for photos until Levi requested for him and Cath to be left alone for a while.

“You came,” Levi said as he pulled her away from his family.

“I promised I would see you graduate,” Cath replied. Levi grinned and pulled her in for a hug. Cath let herself sink into his embrace and just savour the moment. She pulled back before letting herself cry.

“I got you something,” she told him as she handed him a red gift bag with a gold ribbon on it. “Don’t open now,” she made him promise.

Instead of objecting, Levi pulled something from his pocket underneath his graduation robe. He pulled out blue velvet box and held it in front of Cath. Cath did not know what to think at the moment. She stopped breathing but her heart was pounding quickly.

Levi then started chuckling, “Relax,” he said before opening the box. It was a ring. But not an engagement ring. Thank goodness, Cath thought. She didn’t what she would do if it was. It was a promise ring. Levi pulled it out to reveal that it was attached to a chain the make it a necklace.

“I tried to find a quote about promises to say to you but they were all about broken ones,” Levi started as he put the chain on for her. “But I hope what is written on the ring is enough.”

Cath shot him a confused glance before looking down at the ring that had been placed on her neck. Around it were engraved of the words, “Tomorrow and tomorrow and tomorrow.” It was the promise Levi made to her after their first official date. That he will always be there for her no matter what. 

“I love it,” Cath smiled. “And I love you very much. I wish you the best at whatever you decide to do.”

Levi pulled arms so that she would be close to him. He laid his forehead against her and whispered, “I love you too, Cather. I hope you will never forget that and I hope you will never forget about me.”

“Never,” she replied instinctively before she moved in for a kiss. It would be their last kiss for a long time. Boy was it bittersweet. Cath could not stand it anymore. She let her tears carelessly fall down her cheek. 

Levi wiped her tears as they pulled back and Cath kissed his cheek one last time before walking away. She did not want to say goodbye. Neither does he. Deep down, both of them knew that this is not the last time they will be seeing each other. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as Levi finally settled back into his old room, he sighed as he reminisced the last time Cath was at his house with him. It was the first time she was ever at a farm so she did not know how to adapt well at first. Levi’s sister teased how he managed to bring home a city girl.

He missed her already. He missed not being able to touch her hair and lay his face in it. At the moment he truly started to wonder if it was the right thing to do of letting her go. Telling his family that he and Cath were taking a break from one another was not easy. He’s so used to calling her his girlfriend. He did not feel comfortable having to refer to her as his ex now. 

As he laid down staring the ceiling, he remembered the thing that she handed to him. He grabbed it from his desk and carefully opened the gift bag. It was an album, or a scrapbook. Levi did not really know the difference.

It was all pictures of them together on their dates or just hanging out in each other’s room. There was also a picture of them during his sister’s wedding where it was the day Levi introduced her to every single one of his family and relatives. There was something else in the bag.

A small voice recording with a note on it:

“In case you needed to remember something familiar. Love, Cath” it read.

Levi pressed play to hear Cath’s voice. She was reading The Outsiders to him. Just like she did before. It was the moment Levi realized how much he is actually falling for her. Even though Levi memorized the story, he continued to let it play. It was no question anymore. He was going to find his way back to Cath no matter what.

“I miss you already Cather.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for everyone for reading. :)


End file.
